My Little Bird
by Sorux Caelum Orun
Summary: A spell is on Sora now, now his more little, the size the palm of a hand, and he has royal blue winds, when Riku wants to help Sora is kidnapped by the one that put the spell on him. Now Riku is looking for him while Sora is kept on a silver bird cage.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic, hope you like:

My Little Bird

A spell is on Sora now, now his more little, the size the palm of a hand, and he has royal blue winds, when Riku wants to help Sora is kidnapped by the one that put the spell on him. Now Riku is looking for him while Sora is kept on a silver bird cage.

Sora was sitting on the Paopu tree, it was night already, he was watching the full moon. He closed his eyes trying to relax a little, since the morning he had the feeling that someone was watching him, both Riku and Kairi noticed that.

He heard something and turn to see who was, he hoped it was Riku trying to play a prank on him, but there was no one, he jump off the tree and summoned his Keyblade "Riku is that you?" he ask to the stranger, no answer, "This isn't funny you now" he said, he heard a noise on his back and turn just to get a powerful spell entering to his chest, Sora fall to the ground whimpering in pain, the Keyblade disappeared in a flash of light, Sora weakly look at his aggressor, he was dressed on a black coat, he couldn't see his face, he tried to stand up but couldn't because of the pain.

Before he knew it, his aggressor carried him bridal style, Sora tried to fight back but he was too weak at the moment, the person take him to the secret place and left him near the door on the floor and cast a sleep spell on Sora, before he fell asleep he listen to his aggressor saying "Soon, more soon that you think, you will be mine, like it or not".

OoOo

That was chapter 1, please review


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I would like to thanks Candasaurus for being the first to review, well, this is chapter 2:

My Little Bird

Riku was eating breakfast, his parents died during the night their world was destroyed by the darkness, when he finish the phone start to ring, he answer "Hello?" he said 'Oh! Hi Riku', it was Sora's mom 'Riku I want to ask you, have you seen Sora?' she asked "No, why? He didn't return home last night?" Riku answer now worried that something happened to his best friend 'No, I'm worried, what should I do?' she asked "Don't worry, I will look for him, he probably just feel asleep in the other island" Riku answer trying to sound calm 'Ok, I'll leave it to you' and with that she hang up the phone, Riku do the same and run to change his clothes.

When he arrived to the island, he looked at the paopu tree, but Sora wasn't there, he didn't know why, but he felt that he needed to go to the Secret Place, and that was what he did.

When he arrived he saw Sora lying in front of the secret door, asleep, he looked more pale and tired, he run to his side and gently grab him "Sora! C'mon, you have to wake up, you know that!" he said, Sora stirred and open his eyes lazily and then he speak "Who? What are you doing…" then it hit him, he wasn't on his room, he was on the secret place, the man that attacked him carried him to this place, Riku interrupted his thoughts when he speak "What happened?" Sora looked at him and start to explain "Well, I was sitting on the paopu tree when I start to hear noises, I looked but there was nothing, then I heard it again and when I turn around this guy shot something at me, I don't know what, then he carried me here and put a sleep spell on me and he said…" he froze at the memory '_Soon, more soon that you think,_ _you will be mine, like it or not'_ "Sora?" asked Riku at the sudden silence "NO!" Sora cried as he clutched to Riku "Sora?!" Riku asked "I DON'T WANT TO LET HIM TAKE ME!" he screamed as tears began to fall from his eyes "Sora, don't worry, you are safe now!" Riku said to him, but then, Sora eyes went wide "Sora?" Riku asked.

Out of nowhere the darkness began to engulf Sora and a strong wind knocked him a little far away from Riku, Riku tried to get to Sora but the same wind didn't let him.

When the darkness left Sora alone he wasn't the same…

OoOo

That was chapter 2, I would be nice if you review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, wow: now let's see!

My Little Bird

When the Darkness leave Sora alone he wasn't the same, he was smaller but what catch Riku's attention were the royal blue bird wings on Sora's back.

Riku run up to him and lift him from the ground gently, he was asleep, Riku hold Sora close as he sleeps.

When Sora woke up he felt different, he was in Riku's room, on his bed but it was bigger, MUCH bigger, then it hit him, he was smaller, when he sit up there was something on his back, Sora almost faint again when he saw the two wings on his back.

When he was about to lost the conscience Riku enter to the room and Sora stared at him, you can't even imagine how small Sora felt on that moment, small and weak.

No one said anything, they just stared at each other, Sora looking for answers and Riku trying to figured out what happened, then it hit him 'That guy!' he thought "Sora" Sora jumped a little when the silence fall "What happened?" Sora asked, he wanted to learn the answer as soon as he could "I think it was that guy, I has to be him" Riku told Sora as he sit on a chair near the bed, Sora looked away and say "He will come for me, I can't let that happened!".

Riku looked at Sora, he was determined to face the guy that attacked Sora "_We_ won't let it happened" Riku told him.

OoOo

Sorry, it was SO short, well, review please


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4, I will revel the identidy of our misterious man:

My Little Bird

The night fall on Destiny Islands, a guy in a black coat was sit on the Paopu tree, he had grey hair, all a mess, that fall on his right eye, his pale skin stand out his red eye, he was smiling as the moon start to show up "Soon, Sora, we'll be together".

Sora wake up, his breath was heavy and he was all sweaty, he sit up and looked at Riku, both of them were sleeping together, he hug his legs to his chest, his dream scared him to death, he didn't want to remember it but the voice was still there, like an eco _Soon, Sora, we'll be together _Sora covered his ears with his hands, but the voice insist until Sora scream "GO AWAY!" Riku wake up at that instant "Sora what happened?!" Sora looked at him, tears on his eyes, he jumped and hug Riku, Riku cover Sora with his right hand, he was so small now, he stroked his wings, they were soft, Sora make a sound like a purr, it felt nice, soon he was asleep again.

Riku stay like that for a few more minutes when Sora talk during his sleep "Don't…I don't…want…to…go with…you "Riku looked at him "I won't let him take you".

He fall asleep, holding Sora, but he didn't noticed a shadow watching them, a little but crazy smile "Soon" he said

OoOo

Sora is safe...for now.

I was wwondering, why the Xovers don't have reviews like the other ones.

Well, dosn't matters, review


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:Let's see who the mysterious guy is:

My Little Bird

The first thing that Riku did when he woke up was make a fake story for Sora's mom (You can imagine whatever you like) while trying to make Sora calm down, his dream was still on his mind.

Riku do every think he could do to cheer Sora up, but nothing worked, at the end he ended up hiding Sora on a bag, with Sora trying to escape the whole time, and going to the little island.

When they arrived Riku open the bag and Sora jump off it, hitting the ground with his face, Riku start to laugh at this "Hey! What's so funny?!" Sora asked with his face full of sand "That you have wings and don't use them" Sora pout at the comment.

Sora spend the whole day trying to show Riku that he could use his new wings, while Riku spend the whole day laughing at him, at sunset Sora knew how to fly without hitting the ground with his face.

The moon start to fill the sky with its light, Sora and Riku were lying on their backs while the waves make the sound they both liked.

After a while they both got up, Riku start to walk to the docks as Sora was flying, trying to improve his skills, when Riku was about to wet on his boat he heard Sora screaming, he turn around and saw Sora on a crystal ball that was floating above the hand of a guy on a black coat, he couldn't be more than 25, his hair was grey and his eyes were red, Riku didn't think it twice and summoned his Keyblade and go to attacked the guy, this last one doge the attack easily "What do you want with Sora?!" Riku asked "My, my, you didn't treat me like this before" the stranger said keeping the ball where Sora was with him "What do you mean?! Who are you?!" Riku asked while attacking again "Don't you remember me, how sad" Riku run towards him when he fade on a dark path with Sora.

Riku stay right there, his Keyblade fell to the ground "Coward" he mumble, he couldn't get away from the feeling that he knew this guy, then he heard a voice inside his head that said _My name, is Ciel_

OoOo

Chapter 5, Yay we now his name, Riku seem to now Ciel, but from where?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A message to **coolboi12**: I don't know, maybe if you tell me how you want to look like I could put you in the story along with you personality, well, the story:

My Little Bird

Sora fall unconscious on the dark corridor, it was too much Darkness for him to handle, he knew that the sphere where he was helped a little but it was too much.

When he wake up he was on a silver bird cage (like this one: i01. . , too long, sorry) on what looked to be a bed room, he looked at it, it was small but very detailed, the walls were grey with a large window, near it was a canopy bed, on the other side was the door, next to it was a desk full of spell books, near the bed was a closet.

Sora had little time to watch it; the door opened reveling his kidnaper "WHY DID YOU KIDNAPPED ME?!" Sora asked, the stranger laugh a little "So we can be together as it should have being" Sora was taken back "What…do you mean…by that?" The stranger move closer to the cage with a sad look "You don't remember me right?" Sora step back "I don't know you!" he scream "It's me, Ciel" Sora fall on his knees, his head hurting like hell _Ciel_ that name was familiar _Ciel _ were did he heard it.

Before he fall unconscious a memory came floating at him, a familiar beach and a pair of red eyes

OoOo

Chapter 6, both Sora and Riku seem to know him, but, why?

Review please


	7. Chapter 7

SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE T-T I promise that after the exams I will update more, the story without delay, oh and I don't know if you could see the image of the cage, if you didn't is in my tumblr, it has the same name SoraAoNoHikari:

My Little Bird

Riku was on his house, what was he going to say to Sora's mom? To Kairi? To Everyone?!

He looked through the window of his bedroom, the moon was full, he closed his eyes for a moment and then he heard a knock on his window, he looked at it and saw a little blue light.

He open the window to looked at it, it was very shiny, but something make Riku feel sad.

The light start to go to the little island so Riku jump from his window and follow it.

When he arrived the light was waiting for him, it started to move in circles and make a light corridor and Riku didn't heisted, he entered to the corridor and when it was closing he heard a familiar voice _Help me_

OoOo

Yay chapter 7, WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW, you are the best

Review please


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8, I'm going to write 2 stories that I make out on the school, hope I'll post them soon, with the story:

My Little Bird

_5 years old Sora was running to his house, he was tired, he spend too much time on the beach and it was past sunset already and it was dark, he arrived to his house and enter._

_There, on the living room was his mom and his dad watching the news "I'm home!" he said happily, her mother looked at him "Welcome back!" he kissed his mom and his dad and took off running to his room upstairs, like always it was a mess (thought her mother didn't mind at all), he closed the door and change into his P.J.s, he went down to the living room and said good night to his parents and then climb the stairs to his room._

_He enter to his room and lied on his bed pulling up the blankets, when he was about to fall asleep, someone enter to his room, it looked like someone about 13 years old, he was wearing a short sleeve vest white in color, some black navy jeans and black sandals._

_Sora couldn't see who he was because of the lack of light but he know who he was, the stranger walk towards him and place a soft good night kiss on Sora's check "Good Night Sora" he said "Good Night -" Sora answered before he fall asleep._

Sora wake up on the silver cage, there wasn't any light and it was cold, he hug his knees to his chest and use his wings to cover him trying to stay warm.

After a while Sora saw something inside the cage, when he looked at it more closely he discovered that it was a Japanese style bed (you know, the ones that are on the floor) of his side.

He just stared at it before deciding that it was very cold and he lied on the bed and cover himself with the blanket, that really help him, he fall asleep after a while.

_Sora looked at his surroundings, he was back on the islands, it was night already, he tried to move and then discovered that his body was like a little orb made of a blue light, after a while he get used to walk, more like float, on that form._

_When he looked at his surroundings he was outside of Riku's house, he float towards Riku's bed room window and found him lying on his bed "Riku!" he tried calling but he didn't listen to him, Sora tried by hitting the window, that did work, Riku looked at him in surprise, he open the window and looked more closely the orb of light._

_Sora didn't wait for Riku, he just start to make his way to the little island, he know that Riku would follow him, thought he didn't know that it was Sora, and he was right, after him was Riku, follow him without thinking of it, when he finally arrived to the island, he wait for Riku, while he just flew over the sea Riku would have to go there using his boat, when he arrived, Sora, thought he didn't know how he made it, open a light corridor and Riku enter to it, Sora didn't know if Riku could hear him but he said "Help me"._

OoOo

Chapter 8, please review. Now that I think of it, I haven't say the disclaimer on my stories, well, who needs it.

P.D: Kingdom Hearts is not mine, is from Square Enix…

I hate disclaimers, 'till next time.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9, hey, I made a drawing that I liked very much, it's on my tumblr (you know SoraAoNoHikari), let's continue with the story:

My Little Bird

Riku open his eyes and looked around him, the world he was in didn't looked like anyone he have seen, it was like a valley, but it was all grey and dead.

Right on the middle of the valley was a little cottage made of a grey wood.

He walked towards it, when he arrived he saw a strange symbol on the door, like a miracle it was open so he didn't think of it and entered.

He almost faint when he saw the interior, it was a maze, literally, it was bigger on the inside with stairs, halls, and doors all over the place, he took a deep breath and start walking to Kingdom Hearts now were.

Sora wake up to see a pair of red eyes staring lovingly at him, Sora looked back with a look of distrust "I see that you really ended up using the bed I made for you" Ciel said "I only used it because it was cold" Sora said "Now that you mention that, it was really cold last night, well, like always" Sora looked outside the window of the room and saw a grey dead valley "It's… so dead" he said with a sad look "You think so?" Ciel asked "Well, it couldn't be other way, this is the way my heart looks now" he told Sora "You…heart?" Ciel looked through the window and say "Yeah, after all, I created this world" Sora looked at him with a scared looked, he could create a WORLD "How did you did it'" Sora asked in low voice "It's simple" he answered "The only thing you need is the right spell and a lot of magic force" Ciel told Sora as if they were talking about a Fire spell.

After a silence Sora felt as a ray of light started to shine in his heart, he have felt it before, when he were in The World That Never Was, when he found Kairi and Riku, without knowing he whispered "Riku…" Ciel heard him and ask "What about him?" Sora looked at him, then it hit him, who comes that Ciel know Riku and him "So that's what's been troubling you" Ciel said like if he just read Sora's thoughts "I didn't thought that you would forget it, but you did" Ciel said on a sad tone "What do you mean?" Sora asked.

Without a word Ciel leave the room leaving Sora without an answer, he looked through the window and asked himself "Why I feel so…nostalgic?"

OoOo

Chapter 9, wow, 9, I'm going to dream with that number, well, see ya next time and good nights.

Bye Bye


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10, I really didn't know where the idea for the world came from; I don't think I put a name to it, the story:

My Little Bird

Riku walked, and walked, and walked with no luck, he discovered that most of the doors would usually lead to other hall or maybe they would revealed more stairs, but some of them were dirty rooms with only a lot of dust and maybe a bed.

He open one of the doors and it revealed a clean room with a window at the back and under the window was a desk with a lot of photos, Riku walked towards the desk and watched the photos, his eyes winded.

There were all photos of Sora: since he was little like 4 years old, his first journey, at Castle Oblivion, his second journey and even after the Mark of Mastery.

Riku was in panic, this guy know Sora since he was little and it might be that he even know his fighting still and his weakness.

Riku took off running; he needed to find Sora as fast as possible.

Sora was bored as HELL, he tried to find a way out of the cage but nothing, there was only one thing he could try and it was using his Keyblade, he summoned it but nothing happened, the Keyblade didn't come, Sora looked at his hand with a scared look "…can't be…" he whispered to himself, he feel to his knees "…I…can't run away" and with that tears start to run down his face

OoOo

Chapter 10, poor Sora, can't use his Keyblade, but, why?.

See ya.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: I HAVE PROBLEMS, I'M GOING TO SING AND DANCE SENBONZAKURA IN FRONT OF EVERYONE IN THE SCHOOL AND I HAVE STAGE FRIGHT ¿WHAT SHOULD I DO? on with the story:

My Little Bird

When Ciel entered to the room was Sora was trapped, Sora was staring to the empty space, he walked until he was right at a side of the cage that was holding Sora "What's wrong?" Ciel asked concern, Sora looked at him and whisper "…my Keyblade…I can't summon it" Ciel didn't move or changed his expression.

Riku was running as fast as he could and stopped just a little to breath normally again, he entered to one door and found a little orb of Darkness and Light in the middle of the room, the curiosity was to strong.

He walked towards it and reaches out his hand, as soon as his hand touch it a painful headache attacked him, he fell to his knees as a lot of memories were coming back…

Ciel was staring at Sora, no one was saying anything, then, out of nowhere, Sora start to scream and hold his head as a headache got him "Sora!" Ciel screamed as he snapped his fingers and a little door appeared on Sora's cage, he opened it and lift Sora carefully who fell unconscious the moment Ciel lift him.

_Sora looked around him, his size was normal again, thought, the wings were still there, he was on Destiny Islands, he heard someone running towards him, he looked at his right and saw a 4 years old version of himself running towards him, before he move off the way his little version pass right through him, Sora's eyes winded as this happened, then he heard someone else running towards him and a small tear roll down his cheek, running with a happy smile after Sora, dressed with a short sleeve vest, navy black jeans and black sandals was a 13 year old version of…Ciel _

OoOo

Chapter 11: I can hear you trying to understand what happened… review please.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: I'm not felling very well today, my stomach hurts like hell since this morning, I even didn't went to my school, the story, what's Ciel hiding from Sora? :

My Little Bird

_Sora watch all the memories and by each new memory more tears run down his cheeks, there were all memories of him and Ciel "What does all of this means?!" he asked himself._

Ciel watch Sora as he began to cry "Sora!" he try calling but Sora didn't wake up, then Sora start to whispered things "No…why?..." Ciel could only watch.

Riku's head hurt like hell, the memories that he was watching were of him, Kairi, Sora and, for a reason that Kingdom Hearts now why, Ciel.

The memories were of them playing on the little Island, on the beach, at Sora's house, hell, even before Kairi arrived to Destiny Islands.

After what seems like an eternity, the memories stop and Riku was able to stand up again, through his mind was only one thing 'Can't be…'

_Another memory, now Sora could hear voices "You are too slow Sora, now I understand what Riku feels!" Ciel told Sora as they play Tag "No, you are just faster!" Sora say pouting "That's the same thing!" Ciel laugh "Oh! Shut Up-"_

Sora wake up in Ciel's hands, tears running down his face, he looked at Ciel who didn't say anything, then Sora talk "You are…"

Riku was running through the halls 'There's no doubt' he though 'Ciel is Sora's elder brother'.

OoOo

Chapter 12: What do you thing?!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: What do you think? Oh, by the way, I just LOVE the comment you make **KingdomFlyRunner**, it was awesome, with the story! :

My Little Bird

"You are…" Sora could speak, Ciel put Sora on the canopy bed that was on the room "You were too young when it happened" tears keep running down Sora's cheeks "Why I forget about you?" Sora asked with a whisper "Why?!" he asked now screaming, his wings shot up as he screamed "If you didn't forget me… you could have died before you noticed it" Ciel was watching the floor with sad eyes, Sora fist close on the blanket that cover the bed "What happened?" Sora look to Ciel's red eyes "I want to know what happened!" Ciel look at Sora, Ciel saw determination on Sora's eyes.

_Sora was running on the little island, he was playing with Riku, Ciel was watching them play._

_Kairi didn't go that day because she was sick._

_Out of nowhere storm clouds cover the sun and strange shadows start to form everywhere._

_Ciel was the first one to notice them "Sora! Riku!" he shout Sora and Riku turn to see Ciel and noticed all the shadows, they were starting to change shape, like little ants._

_Ciel run over the docks follow by Sora and Riku, Ciel stop and tell Riku "Please take Sora home, you should be safe there" Sora looked hurt "What are you going to do?!" asked Sora who was already on the boat "You don't have to worry" Ciel said as Riku get on the boat with Sora and start to get them to main land._

_When Sora and Riku disappeared on the horizon Ciel turn towards the now Shadow Heartless._

_Ciel held out and a Keyblade appeared on it, it was Dive Wing "Your fight is with me" Ciel say as he starts to run towards the Heartless._

_ The fight didn't was for too long, Ciel let the Keyblade disappeared, when he was about to leave to go with Sora, he heard something coming from behind, the Darkness form a human like creature and start to talk to him "You are very strong, how many people that is close to you know that you have the Keyblade?" Ciel looked terrified at the creature "I think I'll pay a little visit to, what was his name again…Sora?"Ciel eyes winded "Yes, that was his name" say the creature "PLEASE DON'T!" yelled Ciel falling to his knees "Don't do anything to Sora!" the creature look at him "Well, if you help me with a little something I won't come here again, but in return I'll make you fade from the memories of everyone that know you, including Sora" tears start to run down Ciel's cheeks, after thinking about it for a moment he said "Ok, but promise that you won't hurt Sora" the creature nod "I give you my word"._

_The Darkness start to form around Ciel's and before everything went black, he saw Sora running towards him. _

OoOo

Chapter 13: You know, at first, Ciel wasn't going to be Sora's brother, but, I don't know what happened on my mind and I make this, that's why Ciel and Sora are different physically.

'Till next time.


	14. Chapter 14

I'm not dead yet, hey, I make a new fanfic, is called 'Nightmare', to **KingdomFlyRunner**, why Sora is small with wings? No reason, I just wanted to make a fic about a little Sora with wings, that's the story, well, on with the real story:

My Little Bird

Riku run and run as fast as he could, searching everywhere, he open a door, more stairs, but those stairs were more clean, when he was about to climb up the stairs he heard something down the hall, he turn to see and his eyes winded.

There slowly making its way towards Riku was a mass of Darkness.

Riku didn't think it twice, he walk towards the stairs and close the door behind him, he heard voices up stairs, he walk until he found a door, he open the door and found Sora and Ciel on it.

At the moment the door open both, Sora and Ciel look at it "Ri…ku?" Sora whispered, before he noticed it Sora was already hugging Riku "It's OK Sora, I'm here" Riku said as he put a hand on Sora's wings, then he look at Ciel "Emmm…" Ciel look at him "It's Ok, it wasn't your fault".

Sora let Riku go and start to fly casually on the spot "I still have a question" Riku say "What is it?" answer Ciel "Did you really have to kidnapped Sora?" Riku asked a little mad "Well…" start Ciel "I couldn't just go and say 'Hey, I'm your lost brother', and I didn't want to fight Sora" Riku looked suspiciously at him "And what about the spell?" Ciel's face darkened a little "So _he_ couldn't find him so easily" Sora and Riku looked at him with curiosity "Who is _He_?" they both ask at the same time, just as Ciel was going to answer a dark aura start to form around the door of the room, Ciel put Sora behind him and both Riku and Ciel summoned their Keyblades "That's the one I'm talking about" Ciel said as the door slowly open

OoOo

What do you think, oh, maybe I'm going to open a Deviant Art with the designs of the characters, I'll tell you when I open it, bye bye


	15. Chapter 15

Starting this Friday I'll have 2 weeks free of school! I'll try to update all I can, THE STORY, who is _He_?:

My Little Bird

Sora watched from behind Ciel and Riku, the door slowly start to open filling the room with Darkness, soon Sora couldn't see Ciel or Riku, he didn't dare to move.

There was no sound at all, anything; Riku didn't know if he should turn around to see if Ciel and Sora were alright.

Ciel knew what was happening; _He _was using his power to make the room look like that, he has experienced this before.

Ciel and Riku somehow manage to found each other "Where is Sora?" Riku whispered "AHHHH!" they heard Sora screaming, the room light again and they saw a human like figure, behind him was Sora, tendrils of Darkness all over him body and wings, his eyes were closed, tears falling from them "SORA!" yelled Riku going forward, but Ciel stop him with his arm "Please don't Riku, he could kill Sora with only wishing it" Ciel whispered to Riku, Riku's eyes winded as he look at Sora again "Let him go!" Ciel yelled _Do you think you are in position to tell me what to do? _He said as the tendrils of Darkness start to squeeze Sora, he soon felt the air leave him slowly _I can kill him, right here and now_ say the Shadow "NO!" yelled Riku and Ciel at the same time _So he IS really important for you two_ the tendrils of Darkness stop squeezing Sora, who feel unconscious from the lack of air _ Why are two creatures from the Darkness care about a creature of Light? _No one say a thing.

Out of nowhere he disappeared on a Dark portal along with Sora

OoOo

I still don't say who is _He_, poor Sora don't you think?


	16. Chapter 16

I'M NOT DEAD YET! AND TODAY IS THE LUNAR ECLIPSE! Well, on with the story

My Little Bird

Sora wake up, the tendrils of Darkness were still around him, the room was black, completely 'Where I'm I?' he asked himself "Hello!" he tried calling but the only reply was the silence.

He try to get rid of the tendrils but it didn't worked _You can't escape_ say a voice "Who' there?!" Sora asked in fear _Well, I have many names you know, Shadow, Darkness, Nightmare, I don't even know what name to use _Sora couldn't see him, it was all black "Why did you kidnapped me?!" Sora asked _So I can get to Ciel… and maybe to play with a little creature of the Light_ Sora couldn't speak from the fear _You know, Ciel make a big mistake when he put that spell on you, that only make the thinks easier for me_ "What do you mean?" Sora asked _He unlocked your wings, the representation of your very heart _Sora's eyes winded at this _If I wanted to kill you I could just crush your wings and at the same time, I could crush your heart in the process _tears start to roll down Sora's checks "THAT'S A LIE!" he screamed _Believe me, I don't have reasons to lie_

OoOo

Chapter 16, sorry the chapter was short, I'll update tomorrow hopefully, see ya.


	17. Chapter 17

I was going to update earlier but I was watching Kill la Kill, so, the story

My Little Bird

Riku and Ciel run through the whole house, but they couldn't find Sora, they search every corner of the house but no luck, they keep running, hoping Sora was Ok.

Sora's hands were tied with Darkness in front of him, his legs close to his chest, tendrils of Darkness around his wings, at the command of the Shadow (he decided to called him like that) the tendrils will crush his wings and, on the way, his heart.

The only think he knew was that he was on a corner of a room.

He felt another tendril on his face, caressing his check, he try to get it off his face but a voice stop him _Why do you keep fighting?_ Sora look around the room, but he could see Shadow "I don't want to give up" Sora whispered _You can't do anything to… _he stop before finishing the sentence _They are close _and with that Sora heard how Shadow leave the room, just as he leaved the room was like a normal room, the walls were yellow, a single person bed with brown sheets and a mirror on the other wall, but Sora get his attention to the door, it was a normal door, thought his hands were still tied in front of him, he got up and sprint towards the door, before reaching it he jump and fly towards the doorknob, he reach it and after 10 tries he managed to open the door, tears start to fell from his eyes as he start to fly out of the room, just as he was about to turn on a corner he heard footsteps coming towards him, he couldn't held the tears.

OoOo

What do you think of this chapter? Please review!

See ya.


End file.
